


Fuck Ryoken

by red_pantherr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bottom ryoken, Hate Sex, M/M, POV Takeru, Smut, actually, it was I Takeru Homura who wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pantherr/pseuds/red_pantherr
Summary: Fuck Ryoken





	Fuck Ryoken

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Ryoken

Fuck Ryoken

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Ryoken


End file.
